


Happier

by QuickCharade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickCharade/pseuds/QuickCharade
Summary: This is based off the song 'Happier' by Marshmello and Bastille. It's a bop. But the lyrics are so sad. So obviously I decided to write a short fic around them.





	Happier

It doesn’t take an idiot to notice something like this. Elle has been noticing it for weeks now.

            When you know someone for as long as she has known Mick Davies, it isn’t hard to pick up on the subtle changes. Not physical changes, though those are easy to spot as well, but emotional changes. Mental shifts. When his mood and overall demeanor doesn’t seem the same as it used to be. Elle can see through him like it’s nothing.

            When you’ve known someone for almost a decade, and dated them for nearly two of those years, it isn’t hard to see.

            The issue is, Elle can usually drag whatever it is out of him. Normally it was a bad day at work. Or a bad day mentally, just because of what he’s gone through. Or a bad day because of recent events, because being on the run from your previous organization isn’t always a sunshine and rainbow filled day.

            But this time, Mick won’t budge. And it’s been weeks since Elle started noticing it. She waited a few days, as usual, before asking him what it was, but he swore he was fine. He still swears, today, three weeks since it began, that he’s okay.

            Elle can see through his bullshit. She was angry the first few days. Because it isn’t like Mick to keep things from her. They’ve been that way since they met, an open book with one another. So the fact that this instance is different has been driving Elle up the wall.

            So much so that she begins to ask herself if she is the problem.

            They’ve known each other for a decade. Been by each other’s side almost every second of those ten years, especially every second of these last two. In Elle’s mind, Mick’s sadness begins to make sense.

            People can become tired of other people after a long while. She has seen it happen with past relationships, and damn herself if she isn’t kicking her own ass right now for thinking he was different. There’s no way he could be different. This isn’t a fairytale. It’s reality. And in reality, people get tired. They just do.

            Distance is her next step. She starts hunting again, lightly, but she does. She helps out her old friends, the Winchester brothers, who have also become Mick’s good friends since the British Men of Letters have disappeared from the United States. The brothers give her a strange look every time she comes on a hunt without Mick, but she dodges their questions, saying she just needed a weekend away. Dean always jokes about this being one hell of a vacation choice. Elle always rolls her eyes.

            But distance doesn’t seem to help. Every time she returns home, Mick is the same. Sulking around, not talking much, barely showing any affection.

            Mick swears he is fine.

            And when he leaves to go to a bar with Ketch one night, Elle finally knows what she needs to do.

            _When the evening falls, and I’m left there with my thoughts._

            Since small amounts of distance never seemed to help, she decides that maybe a longer distance would help. Somehow. It has to.

            Or maybe it won’t. But Elle knows she can’t continue like this. It’s draining her, and only seems to be making him worse.

            So, she packs. She packs all that she can in her suitcase and loads it into her car. She grabs her electronics and stuffs them into her bookbag, placing it by the door. She swipes the notepad and a pen from his desk and begins to write.

            _Lately, I’ve been thinking. I want you to be happier._

            She bites back the tears, swallowing around the lump in her throat as she continues.

            _‘Cause with all that has happened, I think we both know the way the story ends._

            She tells him everything she has noticed, from the sudden drop in his mood to the decrease in his affection and interest in her. She tells him she’s sorry. For whatever she did, if she did anything at all. And then she apologizes if she did nothing. If this is just the natural way that this had to happen.

            She tells him she knows people can get tired. It’s happened before, she writes, I’ve seen it. But she never thought she’d see it with him.

            _I want to see you smile, but I know that means I’ll have to leave._

            Signing her name with a heart at the end of the letter, she then goes back and reminds him to take care of himself. And to be easy on himself. Because this isn’t his fault. She doesn’t even know if it’s hers, but she can’t bring herself to blame him.

            She rips off the paper, placing it on his desk with the pen on top. She chokes back a sob as she stands to leave, grabbing her bookbag from the door and swinging it over her shoulders. She grabs her keys from the counter, the tears freely dancing down her cheeks and she wonders.

            Wonders how they got here after a decade of knowing one another. Wonders how they got here after two years of dating each other. Wonders how they got here in general. Wonders what changed. Wonders what happened. And she wonders if it can ever be fixed.

            She turns the lights in the apartment off on her way out, being sure to lock the door behind her. Her backpack is tossed into the backseat of her car, next to her suitcase. She climbs in the front seat, sending a quick text to the Winchesters to ask if she can steal a room in the bunker for a while. Sam replies instantly and tells her of course she can. Dean reminds her she’s always welcome there. And then Sam asks what happened, and the tears start all over again.

            She saves herself the hassle and tells them she can’t say right now, but that she doesn’t want anyone to find her for a while, not even Mick. They accept her weird statement and tell her to drive safe.

            As she moves to back out of the parking space, she pauses.

            _Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind. ‘Cause this just don’t feel right to me._

            She pauses, her hand on the gear shift, hesitating.

            _I want to raise your spirits. I want to see you smile, but I know that means I’ll have to leave._

And with one final burst of energy, she moves her car into reverse, and begins her journey to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes there will be multiple parts)


End file.
